Pool party games
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: Chris invites the gang for a pool party and an overnight stay at her house. Miyu and Kanata decide to play a question-and-answer game. What questions, answers and revelations come up between the two? --REVISED--


**Pool Party - A Daa! Daa! Daa! / UFO Baby fanfic**

--

_Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! / UFO Baby  
If I did, I wouldn't be trying to hunt down and buy the DVD set._

A/N: I edited it, huzzah! Although it isn't much, I've fixed some spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. And I realized that I left out what Kanata mumbled. Oops. So I put it in and tried to lengthen the game with more questions. Many thanks to those who reviewed. I'd give you all donuts but, I don't know where y'all live. And I feel extremely relieved that you don't think Kanata's OOC. Wee~

* * *

"KA-NA-TA!"

The shrill scream was heard throughout the entire Saionji temple. Now, if you were a visitor in this household, you might have jumped up and run to the source of the noise. But for the two people living in this temple, it was just a normal thing that couldn't be bothered with.

"What do you want, Miyu? Can't you see I'm eating? And you're running late as usual." Kanata Saionji stated as a blonde girl stomped inside the kitchen.

Miyu Kouzuki glared at her housemate's back, a vision of her strangling the brunette boy played in her mind. "YOU! Can't you do anything right? I leave you with the laundry duty and what do I get?" She started screaming, the amber-eyed boy's back still facing her.

Kanata turned around slowly to face his jade-eyed friend. "What are you talking about, Miyu?" He questioned.

Miyu held up a pair of wooden chopsticks, holding up a smiley-filled boxer. "This THING was in my drawer! What is YOUR boxers doing in MY room?" she seethed.

Kanata just calmly looked at the boxers and turned his attention back to his breakfast. "Are you sure you didn't just take it from me?" He replied as he placed a mouthful of rice into his mouth.

"YOU JERK!" And the pair of boxers went sailing through the air, landing perfectly on Kanata's head.

* * *

Miyu stomped down the, ridiculously long, staircase of the Saionji temple. She didn't even bother to wait for her daily companion and considering their fresh fight just before breakfast, her stomach was totally empty. She groaned and clutched her stomach as it made a grumbling complaint.

"Darn that Kanata. He made me miss breakfast again. Now I'm extremely hungry since I skipped dinner last night so I could finish the essay Ms. Mizuno issued." she quietly mumbled to herself.

She slowed down her pace and began rummaging through her bag, hoping to find anything that will keep her stomach happy until lunch. She sighed and continued her fast pace when she found nothing.

* * *

The classroom door swung open, revealing a panting green-eyed blonde. The whole class started clapping as the girl slumped down on her seat.

"Wow, Miyu. You're early. Even earlier than Kanata" Nanami, Miyu's brunette best friend said as she faced the breathless girl.

"What? I'm early? Oh well, I've wasted all that energy into running then."

"Where is Kanata anyway, Miyu? You two always arrive to school together. Well, execpt for when he's needed to report earlier." Aya, Miyu's green-haired best friend asked her.

"We got into a fight again. Nothing new. That jerk. How dare he accuse me of such a thing."

The two best friends looked at her and Nanami asked, "Really? That's not surprising anymore but what did he do this time?"

Before Miyu could tell the girls today's events, the classroom door opened again. This time Kanata was at the door but looked calm and collected.

"That jerk tricked me. He said I was late." Miyu quietly mumbled to herself as she, for the first time since she arrived, looked at the classroom's clock.

A good seven minutes was still left.

Miyu jerked out of her thoughts as a brown paper bag landed on her table. She looked around hoping to find her two best friends but only saw Kanata. She narrowed her eyes at him who grabbed the chair in front of Miyu's table, turned it around and sat down facing her.

"Eat."

The word was simple enough but it still caught Miyu by surprise. She shot him a confused glare, not bothering to open her mouth.

Kanta sighed. "Look, you have to eat. I know you didn't eat dinner last night because you had to put off your homework to the last minute and had to finish your essay that night." Kanata smirked as Miyu's stomach made a grumbling noise. "Your stomach agrees with me too."

Miyu pouted and opened up the brown paper bag. A ham and cheese sandwhich. Lovely. She gave Kanata a face.

"Don't look at me like that. It was the only thing I could put together in two minutes. Besides, it should be enough for you until it's time for lunch. Can't you be thankful?"

Miyu took a bite of her sandwhich and swallowed before allowing herself to talk to Kanata for the first time since he arrived. "You do know that me not eating breakfast is entirely your fault right?"

"I didn't know you'd take it _that_ seriously. I honestly thought you'd be used to my teasings right about now."

Miyu didn't reply but continued to eat her deliciously plain sandwhich.

Kanata was about to tell her something when he felt a deathly aura emitting from behind him. He turned his head and saw Santa, his best friend, Aya & Nanami trying to calm down a pink-haired girl. Kanata waved at the girl, trying to calm her down before she destroyed anything. Fortunately for him, and everybody else in the classroom, the girl turned a bright noticable shade of red, squealed and waved right back but with much more enthusiasm.

Kanata sighed and sweatdropped._ 'That Hanakomachi really scares me.'_

Miyu saw Kanata sigh and raised one of her eyebrows in question. "What's wrong Kanata?"

"Hanakomachi" he muttered, almost inaudibly. But Miyu heard it nonetheless and looked up just in time to see the Half-French girl walking towards then.

Miyu gave her a smile after swallowing the last bite of the sandwhich. "Good morning, Chris. What's up?"

"Good morning Miyu. Good morning Kanata. I just wanted to invite you two at my house later for a pool party and an overnight stay."

Miyu and Kanata accepted the pink envelopes Chris held out to them and started to open it.

"I've already invited Santa, Nanami, Aya and Nozomu. They've already said they're coming. Today's Friday so I hope you two can come. Especially you, Kanata. Bye!"

Ms. Mizuno walked in, seconds after the bell rung and Chris left. "A pool party sounds cool. You in, Miyu?" He whispered as he started to head for his original seat.

Miyu smiled, a faint tint of pink showing on her face. "Sure. Later, Kanata. And thanks."

* * *

"CANONBALL!"

Three figures jumped into the pool and a massive wave was created, splashing four unsuspecting girls.

"Great guys. Can you be more immature?" Nanami huffed glaring at Santa, Kanata and Nozomu, the culprits.

"Oh come on. It's fun. And besides, what are you girl so mad about? In case you forgot, you're inside the pool to get wet." Santa replied, grinning mischieviously from ear to ear.

"My sincerest apologies, beautiful ladies. Let me make it up to you by showering you with beautiful roses." Nozomu said as he snapped his fingers, calling for Okame.

Each girl had a red rose dropped in the water in front of them. All of them sweatdropped.

_'He brings these roses, everywhere.'_

* * *

All of them got tired of lounging in the pool and decided to just relax by the beach chairs. The beach chairs were aligned together, the end all facing the circular table in the middle. All four girls relaxed and lied down on the beach chairs, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that the dark starry sky created. Santa, however, was far from relaxed. He was restless and not to mention, extremely bored. The two other boys was just, kind of, sitting there doing nothing.

"Hey, guys? Can't we play a game?"

Nanami was the first to speak up. "Can't you see we're all busy, Santa?"

Santa frowned slightly, "You're all not doing anything. Aren't you guys bored?"

Nanami held up a finger, "One, we're relaxing. That counts for something." Another finger. "Two, no we're not."

Santa folded his arms, leaned his back on the chair and mumbled, "I bet you guys are just afraid."

Aya and Nanami instantly sat up and raised an eyebrow each. "Excuse me?" They both demanded simultaenously.

"The game is 'Dare or Dare'. Not 'Truth or Dare'. Just plain dares." Santa challenged.

The two girls looked at each other and smirked. "You're on."

"Excellent. Anybody else? The more, the merrier." Santa sked around.

"Sure. Me and Okame would love to play." Nozomu said.

"Not me. I think it's childish." Kanata simply said.

"Err, I'm not sure if I can handle this game." Miyu mumbled as she bit her fingernail.

Everybody looked towards the only person who didn't answer. Unfortunately for them, the pink-haired girl was fast asleep on the beach chair.

Nanami turned to the rest of the group. "I guess it's just us four then." She then gave a sly smirk towards Kanata & Miyu. "Now, I don't want to be rude but those who are not playing can't watch the others play. It'd be unfair. Right guys?"

Kanata rolled his eyes but followed. He grabbed Miyu's wrist and dragged her away from the rest of the group.

* * *

"Now what do we do?"

Miyu looked towards her brunette housemate. They sat at the other end of the pool, hidden from the view of the others. She heard a few girlish screams now and then and she was getting bored. She almost wanted to join the game. But knowing Nanami, she might have to do an embarassing dare. That, she did not want to happen.

"Talk."

"About?"

"I don't know. What's on your mind right now?"

Miyu thought for a second, then gave a sad smile. "I miss Ruu and Wannya."

Kanata sighed. "Come on, Miyu. I miss them too but I wanted a lively topic not a depressing one."

Miyu turned to Kanata and raised an eyebrow. "You actually want to talk?"

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do."

"Okay then, let's play a game."

"If you think I'd wanted to play a game, do you think I would've left those guys?"

"Oh come on. Let's play 'Truth or Truth'. You know, since the others are playing 'Dare or Dare'."

Kanata chuckled beside her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Fire away."

"Okay, umm." Miyu propped her let's up on the beach chair and turned to Kanata. She watched Kanata do the same thing. "If you're stuck on an island and had to choose between me & Akira, who would you choose to be stuck with and why?"

"Akira, of course." Miyu felt something stab her stomach. "She's a great cook and she took a survival course in America." She had her head bowed down so she didn't see Kanata mumbling something afterwards.

Miyu nodded, feeling a bit depressed but continued the game. "You're turn."

"If one day you found your bedroom full of roses, who'd you rather be it from? Mizuki or Nozomu"

"Well, Nozomu wouldn't be surprising but I'd rather it was from Mizuki." In her head, Miyu thought of another name but decided against it. "Hm, what was your first impression of me?"

Kanata blushed a bit, recalling the memory, but not enough for Miyu to see it. "Well, ahem, I don't know. That you were some strange girl bathing in my house's bathroom? What did you honestly think I was thinking?"

"Umm, something perverted, I guess." She then gave a scowl. "Are you sure it wasn't perverted?"

"Of course I'm sure! God, Miyu. Is that what you think of me?"

"NO! It's just that, I don't know. It was an awkward moment. And I was pissed."

There was a moment of silence.

"What do you honestly think of me?" She whispered, almost inaudibly.

Kanata looked at her questioningly. "Isn't it my turn to ask a question?"

"Yeah. And since you just asked that, it's my turn now."

Kanata frowned at this. "Fine."

Kanata looked at his blonde housemate and thought for a moment, not bothered by the fact that she had ended their previous topic so abruptly. "A horrible cook. Always late. Forgetful in both chore duties and--"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm terrible at a lot of stuff. But is that all you see in me, Kanata? Why do you always, always have to rub it in my face that I'm a horrible housemate? Why can't you acknowledge the stuff I'm good at? Do you enjoy pitying me?" Miyu couldn't hold in her waiting tears anymore. She sobbed into her hands, not caring what Kanata thought. _'He's probably pitying me again. Stupid Kanata.'_

"You didn't let me finish." He got up from his seat and walked towards the crying girl. "As I was saying you're forgetful of your homeworks." He sat down beside her. "But in spite of all that, you're caring, kind and loyal to all your friends."

Miyu gasped and froze as a pair of arms wrapped around her cold, shaking body. "And I love you for that."

Miyu soon returned the warm hug. When she looked up, Kanata kissed her fully on the lips which she happily returned.

When they pulled away, she frowned at the grinning boy. "You had to make me cry, just so you can confess?"

He kissed her forehead gently and hugged her again. "I didn't plan it that way but if it works, why not? I'm sorry, okay?"

"Hm. Apology accepted." And she snuggled into the boy's warm embrace and sat between his legs, enjoying the cold night breeze and the view of the shimmering pool's waters. "I guess we have to thank Chris for this invitation, huh?"

"Are you serious?" Kanata asked, his voice filled with disbelief and worry.

"She's going to find out sooner or later." She turned her head to face him and pouted. "Or are you going to act cold and mean to me when everyone else is around."

He pecked her lips and tightened his hold on her. "I guess I have to keep my eyes on you everywhere then."

The two stayed silent, listening to the water splash against the cold glass tiles.

"And I chose Akira to get stranded with me because I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Really, now? Well, that's very swee-"

"And aside from that, I want to get out alive."

"Forget I said anything."

"So I can come back to you."

Miyu giggled at Kanata's childish behaviour. "Whatever Kanata. Oh, and if I fall asleep, you have to carry me back inside Chris' house."

* * *

**[Edited A/N:]** I tried. Honestly, I did! But it's been pretty hectic lately with exams (PART 2!), birthdays, insomnia and such. I thought I got rid of my insomnia problem but seems I'm wrong. Which is why I'm always getting caught sleeping during lessons. As if that isn't bad enough, I had to stay back in school for various reasons lately. I need my beauty sleep~

Oh, and besides that, I'm currently working on a personal mission. To write fics for all the anime/manga that I love. So far I have Daa! Daa! Daa!, Shugo Chara, GALS! & Naruto. Expect a Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club, Digimon, Cardcaptor Sakura and more!

Lastly, I'd like to thanks all my beloved reviewers. I always received the email whenever I'm angry or down so I really appreciate that you make my the rest of my days better. Lots of love to all of you!

PS: No, I will not update this anymore. Sorry.


End file.
